Bruises
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: how will her teammates react, when hinata is getting beaten by her father again?


It was a good day, the training had been good, the boys had been in a good mood, and she hadn't yet seen one member of her family. What could she want more? Hinata sang silently, when she went home – she was determined not to let her mood darken at the thought of the place that some would like her to call „home".

Truth was, it never really was. She tried to remember the days when she thought that it was, but she couldn't really remember it. Whistling silently, she opened the gate to the Hyuuga compound, closing it after she had entered and made her way towards the door.

Inside she quickly grabbed her food plate and wanted to vanish in her room, as she heard the thunder-voice of her father :

„HINATA! I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

Her smile immeadiately vanished. She knew what was happening, when he was shourtbound like this. It was one of the days when something had happened – something that didn't please him at all.

On her way to the room of Hiashi she saw Neji, looking broken. As she passed him, she heard him whisper.

„I'm so sorry."

She thought seeing a kunai with the initials of Tenten grasped to his chest, but she wasn't sure.

Politely she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. But instead the door was just opened and she was pulled inside. Her father's hand slapped over her right cheek, his fist went into her gut, his feet kicked her back. She didn't make a sound, she didn't move, she didn't count – anymore. She didn't hold her breath. Yet, she did hold her tears back. She didn't want to seem any weaker to him, than she already did. She knew she was a failure in his eyes. She knew she would never please him, but she knew that this could only make her stronger. Shino always said that strong people had something to endure. She wanted to become strong, she wanted it so badly. She wanted to become strong, to have to power to say „no" one day and to fight back. But she wasn't ready just yet.

Bruises all over her body, she made her way to her room. She bled from numerous wounds, she felt like vomiting but couldn't in fear she would loose more blood, she felt weak and her whole body was aching, when she stumbled to her bed and immediately fell into a painful sleep.

The next day she woke up early. As always. It was out of question that she would miss training today, her father would only make it more painful for her. Leaving the house as fast as she could – meaning without breakfast – she made her way to the training grounds, almost not making it because of the pain in her back. But she forced herself to stand up straight and most of all … smile.

Kiba and Shino were already waiting. She smiled and quickened her pace, ignoring the pain allover her body.

„Hey, guys."

She greeted them in a small voice. Instead of answering Kiba grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked in pain, making him let go.

„My place."

Shino said only, letting Kiba pick her up bridal style and leading the way. Hinata was on the edge of tears. She knew that they knew. But just like her, they could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only thing to do was to help her through it, healing her everytime and comforting her.

In Shino's place, the dog-nin settled her down on his bed and sent Akamaru outside.

„Watch, and if someone's coming tell me." He ordered.

„Arf-arf." Complied Akamaru and went outside.

Shino had started undressing her, until her bandages and gasped.

„Darn … Kiba, take a look."

The dog-nin slowly turned around, looking at Hinata, who was lying on Shino's bed, only the bandages over her breasts and her boxershorts on.

Yes, Hinata wore boxershorts. After the first time that they had healed her, she had found it better to wear boxershorts over her actual undergarments, making her feel less exposed and the situation less awkward.

Kiba sucked in a breath and knealed beside her. He touched her collarbone and she flinched at the contact.

„The bone …" he whispered.

„Yeah …"

„Hinata-chan …"

Shino let his insects spread over Hinata eventually healing most of the bruises and the cracked bone.

Meanwhile a certain dog-nin had to fight for his control, but didn't quite succeed.

Kiba was angry.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he let out an angry yet desperate cry as he held his head in order to control the rage that was boiling inside him. „That bastard, that bastard, that … that … stupid, fucking dumb, man …."

Hinata had never seen him, fighting for control that wildly, he was even trying to get his bad languag under control.

„Kiba-kun … it's alright …" she sat up

„No …" Shino replied sharply, having his insects retreating to him after he had finished Hinata's treatment.

„He is right, Hinata. Noone has the right to do this. Hyuuga or not."

Kiba's body was shivering as he fought for control.

Shino looked at him. „Kiba …"

„I …."

„I know. Me too."

„Ung."

He shivered again and Hinata was close on just standing up and hugging him tighly. He didn't stop shivering and gripping his head so she really stood up and went over to him. Kneeling down she gently put her arms around him.

„Kiba … please." She heard him growl.

„Do you … know …" it was hard for him to speak and he looked up to Kiba. „Hinata … you mean … much to us and … it's just awful … worse … it makes our blood boil when we see it Hinata … when we know who did it. We … Hinata … we feel so much for you … you don't even know."

He had crawled next to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. Kiba was panting hard, his eyes unfocused and crazy.

„Kiba please … hold on … please …" she whimpered, letting her head plop on his back as she leant into Shino. „Please … I beg you two … please …" she was whispering.

„Do you … want … to know the … the reason … why we are … why we are holding on?" Kiba panted hard, but forced himself to sound calm.

„What?" her voice was almost inaudiable.

„You, dummy." Shino said, and nudged her.

„Me?" Kiba let his hands fall down from his head, on her knees.

„Hinata … we … we love … you."

The words came out of his mouth and both Shino and he flinched immediately, awaiting the rejection – knowing she was running after Naruto.

Hinata smiled sensing the tension of the two. Instead she just sat up straight and cupped both their cheeks. When they looked up to her she smiled.

„THIS is so much more than I deserve …" she whispered.

They had always been there for her, never letting go on her, never loosing faith in her, training her hard and she had found out the truth about Naruto due to them. She had looked after the blond nin, seeing him running after Sakura and knowing that he would never see her, she had given up on him. He was an idol to her, she too wanted to become strong, she wanted to be seen, by her father, by her family. She looked up to him and that was all. She had searched for love but found the boys in her team giving it all to her. She decided to give it back.

„I know that you are always there for me, you know that I am always there for you. But there is one thing that went unnoticed by both of you." She quietly explained.

The two looked up two her. She grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him close, embracing him and leaning into Shino.

„I'm done running after Naruto. I'm done after not feeling anything towards him anymore."

She sighed as she felt Shino's arms pull around her and pulling her closer to his warmth, and Kiba kiss her forehead.

„Thank you so much." Kiba whispered and leant his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

Hinata smiled and took in the scent of earth that was emerging from Kiba. She laid back and pushed Shino against the wall, having Kiba crawl up the bed, so all three of them could sit there.

It started out rather harmless. The boys took of their jackets, as it was rather warm in Shino's room – you know humidity is an important fact for insects. Kiba's head lay on Hinata's lap and she combed his hair softly with her fingers, while she was sitting between Shino's legs, who had his hands around her waist and his head on her shoulders. He had taken of his sunglasses, very much to the astonishement of Hinata – but she couldn't say that she disliked the warm brown eyes the young man hid behind the black glasses. She could feel them both breathing – it was so calming she almost forgot about her father at home. If her father would find out about this – holy shit, she would be deep down in the shit. She didn't even dare thinking about what he would be doing to her, for her being here with two young man, she only in her underwear. The two boys sensed her tensing up. Shino pulled her immediately closer and Kiba gave her a soft peck on the cheek, where a single tear had left ist trail.

„Don't … Hinata-chan. Don't cry."

Kiba whispered and hugged her too – his arms wrapping around her shoulders. They felt her tensening up even more, as she tried to stiffle her sobs.

„Shhh …" they tried to comfort her both.

Kiba finally made a move. Shyly, but sure it would work, he slowly came closer and covered her face in soft pecks. Shino intimated him, covering her shoulders in kisses. Hinata eventually stopped crying and started to enjoy the tickling sensation their lips gave her, when they met her skin. She sighed contently, as the two settled a bit again.

She snuggled into Shino's embrace feeling so save in his arms, and interwined her fingers with Kiba's who made her feel a bit excited. They were so … different and yet they were exactly what she needed.

Kiba was loud and noisy, contradicting her shyness but still he was caring and soft.

Shino was silent and thoughtful, he was the steady one.

Kiba looked up to her and sat up, tiliting his head as he looked at her. Shino was caressing her hips when Kiba suddenly jerked forward and cupped her lips with his. She sighed. His kiss was warm, and fierce yet so soft. She felt Shinos lips caress her neck and nibble at it. She moaned, permitting Kiba to enter his tongue in her mouth and playing with hers.

She was moving a bit against Shino who lead his hand over her shoulders, down her collarbone, over her breasts – making her catch a sharp breath – and down her flat stomach. His breath was quick, and hot.

Kiba on the other side used his rough hands to caress her legs, going more and more up, making her heart beat quicken and resulting in her breathing fast.

She swallowed hard, as Shino cupped her breasts and squeezed them, letting her head fall on his shoulder, she lost Kiba's lips, who licked first her earlobe and traced his tongue down her neck, the collarbone, biting softly into her soft breast.

She moaned in response.

Hinata felt her hands beginning to move. She opened her eyes only a bit, to see what she was doing. Taking off Kiba's mesh shirt was easier than she thought. She didn't want Shino to suffer from inequality and reached behind to grab his collar and pull his shirt over his head.

She was sitting between hot and cold.

Shino's cool chest was calming her, while Kiba's hot body was driving her crazy.

She lost track of what she was doing, she only felt their hands on her body. Covering her breasts, caressing her hips, their lips, planting kisses everywhere, their fingers, circling over her skin, unhooking her bra and throwing the bra somewhere. Their lips and fingers again, cupping her breasts, caressing her stiff nipples, making her moan and twitch. Then her boxershorts and her undergarments. She didn't feel the temperature of the room, she was too occupied. As she opened her eyes, she was suddenly aware of her situation. Slamming her legs together.

Kiba wore nothing but his boxer, same went for Shino. She could feel their arousals. Swallowing hard she jerked slightly as Shino leaned closer.

Shino leaned closer to Hinata, his breath tickeling her earlobe.

„It's alright, Hina-chan." He whispered.

Slowly she relaxed and leaned against his body, letting the cool of him engulf her. Kiba slowly stroke her inner tighs, making her sigh and open her legs slowly.

He plunged a finger inside her and she threw her head back on Shino's shoulder, who slowly sucked her throat, leaving a love bite there.

She almost climaxed, but Kiba – teasing as he was, despite the fact that she drove him absolutely crazy when she sighed like that – took his fingers out of her, leaving her panting hard. He looked at Shino, who gave him a nod.

„Hinata …"

„Please …" was the only thing she managed to say.

She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. Reaching out, she tugged at Kiba's boxer until she had freed him. Same proceedure went for Shino. Good she felt so good between those two.

Kiba hovered over her.

„Please." She repeated.

Shino bit her earlobe softly, making her wanting it even more.

Slowly he glid inside her, stopping when he felt a barrier. Shino, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes grabbed hold of Hinata.

„This might …"

„… hurt a bit."

She nodded and leaned into Shino's shoulders flinching, as Kiba broke her barrier. Shino kissed away her tears, and rubbed her back comfortingly, while Kiba kissed her throat and thrusted gently in an out of her.

Soon the pain eased away and was replaced by pleasure. Shino was wild kissing her shoulders, caressing her breasts, Kiba was soft. It was as if they had switched roles.

Shino moaned when he felt her hand carressing his manhood, making him even harder, placing kisses on his thin shoulders she started rubbing it, god she was good at this.

Climaxing all together they were panting hard, lying on her bed. They let her lay down between them, snuggling into Shino and her hands placed on Kiba's chest she sighed in relief. Letting them strike gently over the bruises, caused by her father.

„Thank you." She sighed one last time, before falling asleep.

Shino smiled at the beaty in his arms and Kiba grinned sheepishly at the hand on his chest, squeezing it slightly. There was one thing that the two man agreed with : their undying love for Hinata.


End file.
